


Boy Meets Boy

by SJC_Fiction



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Bathroom Sex, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJC_Fiction/pseuds/SJC_Fiction
Summary: Lucas is found in the bathroom in a less-than-subtle position, and the boy wants to see more.





	Boy Meets Boy

The steps to Abigail Adams High taunted Lucas when he reached the base. Each step up, the feeling of dread in his gut grew stronger. A vile, burning sensation flared inside him, cutting the air from his lungs. For a moment he couldn't breathe and his heart felt like it had stopped. His feet were rooted to the spot, his entire body unwilling to move. Was this really what he feared most? High school? Looking from side to side, Lucas found no one standing there with him. No one to link arms with, or to give support. After the argument on the first day, his group broke apart and stopped seeing each other. It was lonely, even with Zay. Though if he was being honest, it was a relief having a break from Riley.

With a heavy sigh, he willed himself to take the next step, even if his knees shook.

The someone spoke.

"Hey,"

Lucas almost jumped. He could feel his heart beating in his chest. He turned to see an older boy staring back at him.

Standing there with an uneasy smile and watching with dull brown eyes was an older student Lucas hadn't seen before. His face was soft, but oblong and handsome. His square chin was dotted with light stubble, unshaven but suiting. The messy mop of dark, unkempt hair had been hastily tied back that morning in an obvious rush not to be late, though he didn't seem to care. The same went for the dark _ACDC_ hoodie with patched elbows and cuts along the sleeves. Lucas noticed how casual the boy looked. He seemed more like the guy to be skipping school rather than rushing to not be late.

"Uh, hey..." He repeated, almost like a whisper. There was a heavy accent, despite the whisper.

"You said that already." Lucas narrowed his eyes slightly.

Out of nowhere, a few students bustled past the two wordlessly. One took care to shove Lucas aside, grinning broadly as he did it.

"Hey-!" A hand gripped his shoulder before he could throw a punch at the older student.

"Whoa, whoa! What's up with you, mate? Don't go pickin' fights on day one." Aggressively, Lucas shrugged off the teen's hand and stepped back. "I did the same thing back home like an idiot." He slapped his forehead and chuckled. He stopped and just looked at Lucas for a moment, then laughed again. "Bloody hell, don't become me." Then it clicked. He must be Australian. "Those shit-ed's love pickin' on younger kids like you, mate. Hell, should've seen what kids back home did to me when I was your age! Once some kid decided it would be fun to throw water bombs full of vegemite at me. Mum went off her tits at the school after that one. Had to get a new uniform." A slight smile touched his lips as though it were a fond memory.

Making a face and tracing fake tears, the student who shoved Lucas went inside. "Yeah," He growled, "I know plenty about fights. I got kicked from my old school for fighting. But he has no right-!"

He stopped when the older teen rolled his eyes and gave a judgemental look that made him feel like a child. Feeling small, Lucas shifted his weight from side to side and looked away.

"Oi,"

Lucas looked back and was caught off guard by that odd smile again. "I'm Eric, by the way. First day, actually. Moved here a few days back." Lucas had to admit, he certainly fit the name. "What's you name, mate? Ya look like a... hm... Jackson? No. A-"

"Lucas. Lucas Friar." Out of habit, he adopted a smile and extended his hand. He couldn't help but feel stupid.

Eric took his hand and made a single shake before releasing. "Weird meeting someone who still shakes hands. Good manners, for a kid. " He said with a teasing voice. Then he neatened his messy hair, pulling it tight. Actually, he looked quite handsome like that. Lucas wondered why he noticed that. "Aw well, people are always different from what they seem, aren't they?" Lucas nodded but didn't look at the foreigner.

They stood silent for a moment. Just as Lucas opened his mouth to speak, the bell rang out from inside, signalling the beginning of class. "Damn!" Eric hissed through gritted teeth and rushed past Lucas. He opened the door to a hoard of people. Before disappearing into the mass of students, he shouted out "Seeya later, Tex!"

Lucas blushed as a few pairs of eyes turned to him and whimpered something unintelligible back. He sighed, wondering what his friends were doing now.

* * *

"Sir?" Lucas said quietly, barely raising his hand above his head. No one heard. "Sir?" He said a little louder. Still nothing. "Sir?" Finally, the teacher looked over. So did the class, as he had managed to shout. Instantly, he shrunk into his chair and turned a shade of pink. Since staring high school, everything became intimidating and his boldness disappeared. It was strange having students bigger and stronger than him for once.

_Goddang it!_

"Yes, Mr. Friar?" The teacher huffed, uninterested.

Lucas's mouth refused to speak, so he just pointed towards the toilet. After a long, drawn out roll of the eyes, the teacher nodded, so he raced from the room, desperately needing to piss and get away from the sniggering. It didn't take him long to find the bathroom, as it was just down the hall.

Sighing, Lucas pushed against the door. It resisted for a moment before giving in, with something metallic sounding. He was in a rush so he didn't notice. But when he walked inside, his eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped, freezing where he stood. He had forgotten about the bathroom locks until it clattered noisily to the floor, like a firecracker. Had he really put that much force? He'd been so distracted with needing a toilet that he hadn't been focusing. Now he stood shocked, staring slack-jawed at the foreign student leaning on the wall with a hand wrapped around his dick.

" _Fuck!_ " Eric hissed. He hastily shoved his painfully hard cock back in his baggy jeans.

"W-wh...uh..." Lucas stuttered while a little problem started growing in his pants, which wouldn't let him be able to go back to class now without someone seeing it. He knew he would have to deal with it before then, but how with Eric in the room?

"Look, I can explain, mate."

"Were you just masturbating?"

"Well... y-yah, mate. It's how I get rid of stress."

The _problem_ evolved into a small tent, leaving Lucas staring at Eric's hidden cock.

Eric, who seemed to know exactly what was running through the young teen's mind, put on a smirk and took out his still erect cock. He stroked his seven inches and let out a much needed moan. It turned him on that another boy was watching him, and getting hard, too. He wondered how far he could go with this. It didn't look like Lucas planned on going anywhere, either. That made his smile grow.

Lucas' gasped and his eyes widened. He had never seen another man's dick before, aside from his older brothers'. It was definitely bigger than his. Thicker, too.

"D-dude, what are you doing?" Lucas gasped, "A-aren't you straight?"

Without a word, Eric crossed the room and pushed him against the wall. Again the younger teen felt like he couldn't breathe. Swiftly, Eric closed the gap between them and stood so close that he could feel Lucas' breath on his neck, slow and warm. "When did I say that?" He answered. He could feel Lucas shaking. It was quite cute seeing the buff boy being so nervous. "Ya know, you're really cute, Lucas." He growled in his ear. Lucas felt his heart skip a beat. When the younger teen didn't react, Eric leaned in and kissed him, hard. His lips were softer than any other his had pressed against, and he appreciated not having to taste the odd sweetness that most girls had. As his lips moved across Lucas', he slipped his tongue between them began exploring his mouth.

A small sound came from the back of Lucas' throat, like a groan of pleasure. Eric wondered if anyone had made out with him before. If anyone had made him moan, or made him throw his head back in utter pleasure. He took Lucas' bottom lip at gently bit down before pulling away. For a moment, the dazed teen moved with him, his lip still trapped in the older boy's mouth.

Eric let go and just grinned. "First kiss?" He asked, licking his lips.

Lucas managed to shake his head, but Eric still looked doubtful.

"Yeah? Then what about this? Anyone done this with you yet, Tex?" Lucas gasped when Eric's hand cupped his crotch. He bit back a moan, feeling his knees begin to shake.

"N-no..." He whimpered.

Eric smirked like he'd won something. "That's surprising," He growled. Suddenly, he lightly bit down on Lucas' earlobe, hearing a small moan escape the teen. Hearing him moan made his cock twitch. He wanted to hear more. He wanted to hear all the cute sounds Lucas could make. "Just means I'll have to make ya first time count, huh?"

"Oh gosh..."

Eric planted another, quick kiss on the boy's lips before slowly sinking down to his knees. He reached out and ran the palm of his hand across the teen's crotch.

Lucas swallowed hard. Never in his life would he had dreamt of this happening to him. If you had asked him how his day would go only a few hours before, he wouldn't even consider this.

"You ok with this, Lucas?" Eric asked with a zipper between his teeth and a cocky smile on his face.

For a brief moment, Lucas wanted to say no and leave. Never speak of this moment again. But instead he found himself nodding slowly, controlled by his own lust. His treacherous mouth released a moan when he felt Eric's fingers lightly caress his crotch, tickling him. He began to breathe heavily, not able to believe that a guy he just met was about to suck him off. He began to shake as Eric fiddled with his belt, still tugging at his zipper with his teeth.

Eric, upon noticing the teen shaking, began to undo his belt before unzipping his extremely tight jeans. What greeted him was a bulging pair of black briefs with a neon pink waist band. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "Geez kid, pink?"

"What!" Lucas snapped, blushing. "My momma brought them." He felt like slapping himself.

Eric bit his lip but decided not to ask his next question.

"Wow, Tex. For a kid your age you're pretty big." He grinned, playing with fabric covered erection. "Reckon I could have some real fun with this. You're gonna love when I give you mine, though." The shiver that ran through the young teen's body amused him. He loved making Lucas shiver. Knowing that he had the teen all to himself, and that no one else had made him feel like this before. He would make the boy his. Lucas would scream his name by the end.


End file.
